


Vest

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Wearing His Clothes Saga [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben enjoys their little moments, Evie is a Vixen, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Stressed Out Ben, Stressful Ben, They just want to be free, Under the moonlight, can’t sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: It’s past midnight and they can’t sleep





	Vest

**_Stress_** was a word Ben knew all _too_ _well_.

He never knew being King would cause him to do this; _lose_ _sleep_. The shadows of his spacious room haunting him, looming over him; _expecting_ him to be greater.__

The thought of failing at such a task haunts him. He hates himself for doubting; he willfully drags himself out of bed. Nights like these Ben finds himself outside on the castle roof in his secluded spot he goes to relax. Looking at the twinkling skies, letting his mind wander, letting himself be free.

The pale moonlight gives him no comfort, his mind holding him captive.

The night sky was quiet, the only noise was the crickets that chirped merrily into the sleeping night.  
The stars above glittered and gleamed it’s beautiful light in a manner that often caused the young king to gaze in awe at the vastness of it all. Lost in his thoughts he failed to realize the approach of the former-villainess, as her voice pierced through the tranquil silence that had befallen the area.

“You okay there Benjamin?” A halfhearted smile pulls against his lips as he turned to her, before replying unconvincingly,

“Yeah, I’m fine.” A smirk plays at the girl’s lips as she looks at him in disbelief, her voice amused as she states,

“Ben, don’t lie to me. You know you’re _very_ bad at it.”  
He chuckles again as he stuffs his hands into his pajama pants. He turns to settle his gaze upon her. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she looks at him, and the beautiful smirk that now resided on her lips caused her dimples to show. Her blue locks were in a ponytail, some tendrils of hair falling carelessly wherever, causing her fair skin to almost glow in the pale moonlight. As she donned a almost oversize white vest that hung off of her curvy petite figure. Paired with a black oversized shirt that read ‘_Spoiled_ _Rotten_’ in red and underneath were a pair of overly-fluffy purple pajama pants. She looked bewitching as always, her hands on her hips.

Ben sighs noticeably as he honestly responds,

“It’s stupid, it’s just— _too_ much on my mind, too many people expecting me to do things that I’m not sure I can do.” Placing herself by his side she too faced at the twinkling lights up above. As she spoke, her normally teasing voice was now edged with sincerity,

“You can’t please everyone, Ben. You shouldn’t be just trying to please other people, you’re in charge now. You shouldn’t let people dictate what you do just because they expect you to— you’ll work yourself until you...” Her voice trails off.

He understood very well why she’d stopped talking, Evie’s eyes stayed glued to the sky; and unbeknownst to Evie her arms were crossed against her chest, a body language he had very well understood she does when she’s upset. Trying to protect herself from her past decisions, living in her mother’s shadow, being her _puppet_— he knew Evie wanted nothing more than to break free from _whatever_ life her mom had planned for her.

His eyes glides over her stern features, her plush pink lips pulled into a thin line as her brows furrow. Her eyes distant; feeling the need to comfort her he takes her bare hands into his. He begins to toy with her fingers, a habit he picked up on doing whenever she got upset; she always rolls her eyes with a smile and tells him what a big child he is. It’s her laugh at the end that makes this action so special. It’s _their_ thing, _their_ little moment.

_Anything_ to see her smile right now, Ben was willing to do it.

With a steady, low voice— so sure; he reassures,

“A load shared is a burden halved, I think we can both learn from that.”

She didn’t laugh, instead as she glanced up at him she smiled softly, he sees a rare glimpse of melancholy seated deep within those brown pools of chocolate she had for eyes amongst the radiant shards of wit, undeniable bravery, and intelligence. Placing herself before him, resting a petite hand up to the base of his neck, she presses a tender kiss on his cheek, as she pulled away she whispers,

“Thanks Ben.”

As she turned to walk away, Ben is hit with sudden realization, and he was struck with amazement at the _audacity_ this girl had.__

_ __ _

“_Eve_, is that my vest?”

_ __ _

Spinning elegantly on her heels she turns towards him. She sang,

_ __ _

“_Maybe~_”

_ __ _

She turns to continue her trek to her dorm as his voice called out to her.

_ __ _

“Stop wearing my clothes!”

_ __ _

A low, sensual, attractive laugh spilled from the blue-haired girl.

_ __ _

“Don’t hold your breath _pretty_-_boy_.”

_ __ _

She waves teasingly before disappearing out of the door. Ben shook his head as a smile spreads on his face.

_ __ _

**That girl was indeed something else entirely.******

_ __ _


End file.
